Elizabeth Salvatore/Powers
Powers&Abilities "This could be interesting. As a human I was bullied and walked over and now as a Vampire I'm stronger; It's just like Caroline says. Sometimes this life is better" *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Vampires have an increased sense of speed, they can move faster than most creatures and other supernatural species. *'Heightened Senses'- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires heal at an extreme speed, drinking animal blood slows down that speed that heals. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires can control humans mind and effect the way the see things and the way their minds have perceived things *'Immortality' - Vampires are stronger than most humans and can live forever, there a few ways to kill them. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses "So you're saying I can get flatted by a plant?" Like all vampires Eleanor is allergic to Vervain, which a type of plant that most Mystic Falls people either drink or where around them, it also stops them from compelling any humans. A stake can also kill a vampire, as long as the stake is put through the chest directly into the heart. Fire is another item that can burn straight through a vampire and kill them although if it's only if they get completely burnt, a little bit of fire may only mark them or injury them but as a vampire they can heal fast as long as they drink human blood, the more human blood they drink the quicker the body will heal. If the vampire drinks animal blood like {Stefan Salvatore} then it weakens the regreate cycle and it takes more energy and animal blood to heal as well as it can hurt to be injured. Lastly the vampire are effected by the sun, at the beginning Eleanor found out this the hard way by stepping out into the sun and becoming completely burnt but after Stefan pushed her back into the Shade she learned that she had to have the Lapiz Luna ring to step out into the sun with an enchantment on it. Bonnie then, after knowing the young girl for her full life, enchanted a ring for her to wear she was able to go outside in the sun and experience it.